1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce a body effect of a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, ions may be lightly doped into a body region of the MOS transistor. However, in this case, a threshold voltage of the transistor may be decreased, so that an off leakage current may be increased. Additionally, a high ion concentration of a source/drain may generate a gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) current, thereby deteriorating characteristics of the transistor. Accordingly, reducing the body effect and the GIDL current are desirable.